The Beautiful substitute
by prettyaliens62
Summary: Mr. Garrison is out with the flu, and he has hired a substitute to teach the class. All the girls immediately fall in love with him. But the guys are suspicious. what really catches their attention is his red eyes.
1. Chapter 1: His Butler: Substitute

**It was another boring, average day at South Park elementary. Cartman and Kyle getting into each other's heads, Stan was writing something in his notepad, and Kenny was drawing his usual perverted thoughts. The whole class was chattering away, but stopped when principle Victoria entered the room. **

**"Good morning students. As you all know Mr. Garrison is out with the flu, and he has hired a substitute teacher." The whole class groaned. "Now he is new to South Park elementary, so I would like you to show him some respect. I would like you all to say hello to Mr. Sebastian."**

** A tall, handsome man with raven black hair, wine red eyes, a dark burgundy suit (the one he wore when he took ciel to that party) with black dress shoes, white gloves, and glasses walked slowly, and gracefully in the room. He stood next to principle Victoria, and introduced himself. **

**"Hello children. My name is Sebastian michaleis, and I will be your new substitute." He smiled seductively. All the girls were sighing, and falling head over heels for him. While the guys were looking at him suspiciously. Stan turned to Kyle. "Dude, what's up with his eyes? They're all red." "I don't know. They're creeping me out." Said Kyle a little fearfully. **

**There was something about this man that made a shiver run down his spine. Was it those red eyes, or his sinister yet beautiful smile? "Well Mr. Sebastian, I better head back to my office. If the children start to get out of hand, come and get me and I'll take care of them for you." Sebastian faced her. "Oh that won't be a necessary principle Victoria. I know how to deal with children. (he turned to look at the class.) who act naughty." **

**The change in Sebastian's voice and the way his eyes flashed made the whole class shiver. "Well then Mr. Sebastian I hope you have a nice day." "Thank you, milady." He kissed her hand. Principle Victoria giggled and felt herself blush. She turned and went out the door. Sebastian focused his attention back to the class. "Now then class, let's begin." Stan and Kyle looked worriedly at each other. This was going to be a long ass day. **

**This idea just popped in my mind. I love south park and black butler. So I decided to put my two most favorite things together. And here it is. What** **do you think? Should I add something else? Review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler: Strict

Chapter 2

Sebastian walked towards Mr. garrison's desk, and sat in his chair. He pulled out a clip board that had all the students names. "Alright class let's begin with attendance. If I say your name just say here. Eric cartman." "Here". "Stan marsh" "here" Kyle broflaski "here" Kenny McCormick "here" butters stoch "here"

Sebastian finally finished the roll call, and was about to start. "Splendid, everyone is here. Now let's begin the first thing Mr. Garrison has left for you to do". Sebastian pulled out a list that Mr. Garrison has left for him. He looked at the first thing on the list.

"Alright class, take out your math books and start on page 30. Do numbers 1-13." The class pulled out there math books except cartman. "Young man take out your math book please." Cartman glared at him. "No!" Sebastian felt his eye brow twitch in irritation.

"Young man please do what I tell you." "Suck my balls." Sebastian stormed over to the fat ass, and gripped his face hard. God help that child. "Now you listen here. You do not speak to me that way, and you will restrain from using such language." Carman looked fearfully into Sebastian's fiery red eyes. "If I ever hear you say such language again. He leaned in closer. "You will regret dearly. Do I make myself clear?" cartman all shaken up said "y-yes sir." Sebastian smiled. "Good" he released cartman's face, and went to stand in front of the class.

"And that goes for the rest of you. If I hear you say any form of profanity... Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Me and you will have a little talk." The class looked fearfully at him. "Now get to work." The class hurriedly opened their books, and began working. Sebastian sat at Mr. Garrison's desk, and watched the class. Kyle glanced up from his math book and saw Sebastian staring menacingly at the class. Kyle began to cower under the demon's strict gaze. He turned to cartman who was still a little shaken up. He saw marks on his check where Sebastian gripped him. Kyle turned to Stan.

"Dude he is really starting to scare me. " Kyle whispered. "I know me too. Whenever he got mad at cartman, I got scared myself." Stan turned to look at Sebastian who looked back at him with piercing eyes. Stan flinched when Sebastian looked him straight in the eye.

"Get back to work young man." Stan jumped a little, and turned back to his math book. After an hour of terror, the lunch bell finally rang. "Alright children, that's lunch. I'll have something new for you to do when you return." The class scrambled for the door and hauled their asses out of there.

In the cafeteria, the boys were talking about Sebastian. cartman was quiet the entire time. "Dude did you see the look in his eyes when he got mad at cartman." Said clyde. "Yeah dude! His eyes were practically glowing!" said Kyle. "There's something evil about him. But what is it?" "It could be those red eyes, and that sinister expression he gives when he gets mad. Said Stan. Kyle paused. "Why ARE his eyes red?"

Stan shrugged. "Maybe he's a demon." Kyle gasped. "I think your right! Maybe he is a demon." "But demons are scary and ugly. Mr. Sebastian is beautiful. He can't be a demon." Said butters. "Maybe they can disguise themselves into something beautiful." Said Kyle. Craig picked up his lunch tray, and turned to the boys. "There's only one way to find out if he is a demon." "What?" questioned Stan. " Spy on him."

sorry I took so long to update. :) I had writers block.


	3. Chapter 3: His butler: Stalked

Chapter 3 His Butler: Stalked

After lunch, everyone returned to class, and sat down at their desks. Mr. Sebastian welcomed the children back. "Welcome back children. I hope you all had a nice lunch." "I had a nice lunch Mr. Sebastian!" Butters blurted out. Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad to hear butters."

Sebastian focused his attention to the class. "Now then everyone, were going to do something different. Mr. Garrison wants you all to get into groups of four, and work on a few problems in your science books. This will be the last thing for today. So get busy."

The class moved their desks around, and got into groups of four. Kyle moved his desk next to Stan, and sat down. "Dude are we still going with the plan?" Stan turned to Kyle. "Yeah It's the only way to find out he's a demon." Kyle turned to make sure Mr. Sebastian wasn't listening. "Alright so when the bell rings, we all hide in the parking lot and wait until he gets in his car. When he gets in his car, we follow him and see where his house is. "What if he doesn't drive a car?" questioned Kenny. "Then we quietly stalk him." Said Kyle.

Sebastian walked over to the boys, and handed them a science book. "Alright boys, do page 13 numbers 1-7." Kyle took the book from Sebastian, and thanked him. "Thank you Mr. Sebastian." Sebastian smiled at him. "You're welcome." Sebastian walked away from them, and sat down at Mr. Garrison's desk. The class began to do their work, except Kyle. He couldn't stop thinking about that warm smile Sebastian gave him. Kyle has seen many beautiful smiles in his life, but Sebastian's tops it all. Kyle had to agree with butters that Sebastian is indeed very beautiful.

Kyle jumped when he felt someone's hand gently touch his back. He looked up to see Sebastian looking down at him. Kyle stared to get nervous. Sebastian noticed Kyle's discomfort. Smiling, he crouched down so he was eye level with Kyle. Kyle was on the brink of freaking out. "Are you okay young man?" Kyle's face turned red. "Y-yes I-I'm fine." Sebastian noticed the red blush on his cheeks. "Are you sure you're alright? You face is red." Sebastian gently placed his cool hand on Kyle's cheek, checking for a fever. Kyle was blushing even more now. "Hmmm you're a tad warm. Would you like me to escort you to the nurse?"

"N-no thank you. I'll be fine". Stuttered Kyle. "Alright suit yourself." Sebastian stood up, and walked away. Kyle felt like he just ran a marathon. Looking straight into Sebastian's eyes was harder than he thought. He felt like Sebastian was looking right into his soul. Stan turned to look at Kyle, "dude are you okay?" Kyle broke out of his daze, and looked at Stan. Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." Kyle looked down at his science book, and began working.

An hour late, the bell rang and everyone fixed their desks. "Alright class have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow." Everybody packed up their things, and walked out the door. Kyle reminded Stan, Kenny and Cartman of the plan, and they sprinted to the parking lot. They looked around to find Sebastian, but there was no sign of him. "He must be walking home." Said Stan. "If we hurry we might be able to see which way he's walking."

The boys ran out the parking lot, and onto the side walk. They looked around trying to find Sebastian. "There he is!" Kenny exclaimed. Stan, Kyle and Cartman turned to where Kenny was pointing. They saw Sebastian walking into the woods by himself. "Why is he going into the woods?" questioned Stan. Kyle looked puzzled. "I'm not sure, but were about to find out. Come on guys."

The boys quietly followed Sebastian into the woods. Wondering what the hell he was up to. Sebastian's demon senses were starting to kick in. He quickly turned around to see who was following him. The boys quickly hid behind a tree. "I think he knows were here." Whispered Kyle. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He definitely felt like he was being stalked. Swiftly, he jumped high onto a tree to see who was following him. The boys just stood their dumbfounded. Did that man just JUMP onto a tree like he was a freaking jaguar? "Woah Dude did you see that?!" Kenny whispered loudly. "He just jumped into that tree like he was a freaking ninja!" "Yeah dude that was crazy!" said Kyle.

"Maybe your right Stan…maybe he is a demon." The boys felt a presence behind them. Timidly, they turned around to find Sebastian looking down on them menacingly. The boys screamed and backed away from him. Sebastian glared at them. "What are you boys doing here?" The boys fearfully glanced at each other. Stan fearfully spoke up. "Uh w-we were just taking a walk in the woods and, got lost."

Sebastian crouched down in front of Stan and gave him a chilling smile. Stan looked like he was about to piss his pants. "Please do not lie to me. If there is one thing I cannot stand it is a liar." Sebastian leaned close to Stan, and put a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it. He whispered in to Stan's ear. "Now will you tell me why you four are following me?"

Sebastian's seduction was starting to take effect on Stan. "U-uh we were following you because…um..." Sebastian leaned closer to Stan. "Because why?" Stan took a deep breath. "b-because we wanted to see if you were a demon." Sebastian's smile disappeared. "I see." He stood up and looked down at the boys. "You boys think I'm a demon?" the boys nodded slowly. Sebastian chuckled. "Well what if I told you that I AM a demon."

Sebastian's eyes went from velvet red to a fiery reddish pink. Freaked out, the boys backed away from him. They felt the demon's darkness surrounding them. "Yo...You're a demon! A real demon!" Said Kyle fearfully. Sebastian smiled darkly. That's right, and this shall remain our little secret." Sebastian put a finger to his lips. "So don't tell anyone." Sebastian's eyes went back to their normal color. "Well boys I bid you a do." With that, Sebastian turned and walked away into the dark forest. Leaving the boys shivering from fear. What the hell just happened?

Sorry I took so long to update guys :) writers block -.-


	4. Chapter 4: His butler: Lustful

Chapter 4: His butler: lustful

**Thank you so much for the favs and comments guys! Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

After the boy's little discovery about Mr. Sebastian, they were so eager to tell everyone. But Sebastian had warned them not to tell anyone. They did not want to know what he would do to them if they told everyone he's a demon. Knowing Sebastian, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't harm a child…or would he?

The next day, all the children were sitting at their desks doing their work Mr. Sebastian had assigned them to do. The boys said nothing to anybody, for fear of dealing with Sebastian's wrath. Sebastian noticed one of the children was absent. Bebe. "Excuse me children, have any of you seen Bebe today?" asked Sebastian. Wendy spoke up.

"She'll be here soon Mr. Sebastian. She just text me. She said, her bus is running late." Sebastian thanked her. "Thank you Wendy." "You're welcome." The class continued doing their work until they saw the door open, it was bebe. She walked over to Sebastian nervously, and handed him a note. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Sebastian. My bus broke down." Sebastian took the note from her and smiled. "It's alright my dear. Go have a seat and take out your math book, were doing page 10, problems 1-7." Bebe nodded her head, and went to her desk to begin working.

As the class was working; Sebastian watched Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Especially Stan. There was something about Stan that reminded him of Ciel, and it was driving him crazy. Sebastian loved Ciel a lot, and now he's having the same feelings for Stan. Since Sebastian isn't human, he doesn't care who he has sex with. Hell Sebastian even had sex with a child. When he mated with Ciel, Ciel didn't seem to care at all. As a matter of fact he enjoyed it. Sex is a part of life in the demon world. If they see someone they like, then they will mate with you. Child or not.

Stan had a feeling he was being watched. He looked up and saw Sebastian looking at him lustfully. His velvet red eyes stared into Stan's blue eyes, as if he was trying to read his mind. Stan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and tried to focus on his work. But he couldn't. Sebastian's loving, yet seductive look was making him feel really uncomfortable. Sebastian sensed Stan's discomfort, and that made him smile more. He loves it when his prey feels intimidated.

Sebastian got up from his seat, and walked over to Stan. Sebastian gently tapped Stan on his back, causing the 9 year old to look up. Stan felt a cold chill run down his spine. Something wasn't right about him. Sebastian leaned down and whispered something into Stan's ear. Sebastian's warm, sweet breath against his ear was making him shiver.

"Will you stay with me in here during lunch? I have to tell you something." Stan hesitated for a moment, what was Sebastian up too? Without thinking Stan nodded his head. "U-uh sure." Sebastian smiled. "Thank you." With that Sebastian got up, and went back to his desk. Stan's heart started racing. Only 2 more minutes until lunch. What does Sebastian want with me? What does he want to tell me? Why was he staring at me like that? All these questions ran through Stan's head. Before he knew it, the lunch bell rang.

"Oh shit." He whispered fearfully. Sebastian stood up. Alright class go to lunch, and I'll see you afterwards. Except you Stan." Stan started to shake a little. Kyle looked back at his friend worriedly, who gave the same look back. The whole class was gone. Leaving Stan and Sebastian alone. Stan couldn't stop shaking. What is he going to do to me? Stan thought.

Sebastian gave Stan a seductive smile. "Now Stan, the reason why I wanted you in here is because I have to tell you something that is private." "w-what is it?" Stan stuttered. Sebastian leaned close to Stan, making his heart race faster. "well..it appears I have fallen in love with you." Stan looked at him in shock. "w-what?!" before Stan could say anything else, Sebastian kissed him softly on his lips. Then to his cheek and neck.

Stan looked like he was about to faint. What the hell was going on here? When Sebastian pulled back he took Stan's face in his hands. "When I first laid eyes on you Stan, I wanted you. You remind me so much about this young man I loved. Every time I look at you, you remind me of him." Stan was too shocked to say anything. But he managed to get something out. "y-you're in love with me?" Sebastian nodded slowly. "b-but this isn't right. I mean you're a demon and I'm a human. I thought demons hated humans."

Sebastian chuckled. "Not all demons are the same. You see some demons hate humans, while others find them…interesting. I fall under that category. I don't hate humans; I just simply find them interesting." Sebastian explained. "S-so when you see a human that takes your interest, you fall in love with them"? Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes." "But why me? Why do you want me so badly?" questioned Stan. "Because you remind me of someone that I once loved. His name was Ciel. Every time I look at you Stan, I think of him. I was deeply in love with Ciel, and I was deeply troubled when he passed away."

"He died?" Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Even though I'm a demon, I still had a little soft spot for him." Stan felt somewhat sorry for the demon. Being the sensitive kid that he is. "I'm sorry to hear about that." Stan said sympathetically. Sebastian smiled. "Thank you for your sympathy Stan." Sebastian picked up Stan, and held him close to his chest. Suffocating him in a tight embrace. Stan was stunned for a moment, but he returned the hug. "Maybe this demon isn't so bad after all." Thought Stan. Sebastian suddenly had the sudden urge to protect Stan, as if he were Ciel. _I shall protect you little one. I make this vow, I will protect you…my dear little Stan_.

**I'm Sorry for the long wait guys. I had writers block again. -. - What did you think of that cute Sebastian and Stan moment? Should I write a yaoi? Review and tell me! Hugs and kisses!**


	5. Chapter 5: His Butler: Protective

**Chapter 5: His Butler Protective**

After lunch, the kids returned to class. Kyle walked over to Stan.

"Dude what did Mr. Sebastian say to you?" Stan hesitated not to tell Kyle what Sebastian said, and did to him, so he kept quiet. "Uh he just had to tell me something important that's all."

Kyle looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing. Stan and Kyle walked over to their desks, and took their seats. Sebastian stood in front of the class. "Welcome back everyone. Now, as you all know today is my last day here. Mr. Garrison gave me a call when you all walked in. He said he is doing better, and will be back tomorrow."

Half of the students looked relieved, while the other half (the girls) looked disappointed. Stan was a little happy that Sebastian was leaving, but yet again he kind of didn't want him to leave. For some strange reason, Stan felt very safe with Sebastian. When he held him, Stan felt like there was nothing in this world that could harm him. He thought it was strange to have such a feeling around a demon, but he enjoyed that moment he and Sebastian had together.

The dismissal bell rang. And everyone packed up their things, and headed out the door. Sebastian stopped Stan in his tracks. Stan started to get nervous again. Sebastian gave him a warm smile. "Stan, would you like me to take you home?" Stan thought about it for a moment.

"Uh sure." Sebastian nodded his head. He took Stan's left hand, and walked out the classroom. Stan didn't mind holding Sebastian's white-gloved hand. He liked the way the glove felt against his skin. Sebastian and Stan walked out of the building, and started down the side walk. Stan pulled out his cell phone with his right hand, and texted Kyle Sebastian was taking him home. Stan closed his phone, and put it back into his pocket.

Sebastian glanced down at Stan. "Who were you texting?" he asked. Stan looked up and said, "Kyle. I was letting him know that you were taking me home." Sebastian nodded his head. The two walked in silence, until they heard a high pitched voice above them. "ooooooh bassy!" Sebastian felt his eye brow twitch in annoyance. _Oh perfect, he's here. _

A tall man with really long, flowing Red hair, piercing green eyes, red glasses, brown dress pants, a white button up shirt with a brown and red bowtie, and a long Red coat with a black bow in the back landed in front of them. Grell giggled. "Long time no see Sebastian." Sebastian looked at him with hatred; He really hated this annoying reaper.

"Why are you here Grell?" Grell pouted. "hmph! I haven't seen you in 10 years, and that's what you say to me? You're so cold bassy, but that's what I love about you." Grell giggled. Sebastian sighed. "If you will excuse me Grell, I have to take this young man home before it gets late." Sebastian replied. Grell looked down at Stan. "Well aren't you cute!" Grell said, pinching Stan's cheeks. Stan rubbed his cheek. " Uh thanks."

Grell focused his attention back to Sebastian. "Well, I better be on my way, William is probably looking for me. 1000 farewells Sebastian!" he blew a kiss, and disappeared. Sebastian sighed in relief. _Thank God, he's gone. _Sebastian and Stan continued on ward. Stan spoke up." Who was that?" Sebastian looked at him, and replied, "That was a reaper. His name is Grell Sutcliff." "So he's the grim reaper?" Stan asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, but I would advise you not to tell anyone what you just have witnessed. Let's keep this our secret." Sebastian said with a finger on his lips. Stan nodded his head." Don't worry I won't." Sebastian smiled. The two walked on in silence once again. Stan saw his house just up ahead. "There's my house Sebastian." Sebastian looked over to where Stan was pointing. The two stopped at Stan's front porch. Stan looked up at Sebastian.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Sebastian." Sebastian smiled down at Stan. "Yes. We shall meet again someday." Sebastian got on his knees, and hugged Stan against his chest. Stan smiled and snuggled closer to Sebastian. Absorbing his warmth, and sweet odor. Sebastian kissed Stan on top of his head, and released him. Sebastian stood up, and walked off the porch. He glanced back one more time. "Farewell Stan." With that, Sebastian walked off, and disappeared from sight. A smile spread across his face. _I shall see you again soon…my dear little Stan._

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been busy with school. I will update the next chapter soon. :)**

**Hugs and kisses! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: His Butler: Furtive

Chapter 6: His Butler: Furtive

Mr. Garrison returned to school the next day. Some of the students were happy to see him, while the others not so much. He began doing a lesson on the history of Rome, which bored the hell out of them. Stan was staring at his notebook thinking about Sebastian. He really missed him. Stan had never felt so warm and safe when Sebastian hugged him. He just wanted to be in his arms again. As Stan was day dreaming about all this, Kyle tapped his shoulder startling him.

"Dude are you okay?" Stan shook his head, and answered his best friend. "Y-yeah dude. I'm fine… just thinking about something." Kyle just looked at him, but just shrugged it off and focused his attention back to Mr. Garrison's boring ass lesson. The lunch bell rang, and the class happily left the classroom. Stan caught up with Kyle, and told him that he didn't feel so good, and he was going to skip lunch. Kyle believed him, and walked to lunch with Kenny, and Cartman. Kyle glanced back at his friend, and watched where Stan was walking to. He saw Stan turn left in the direction of the library. Kyle decided to visit Stan after he finished his lunch. With a nod, he turned back around and walked into the cafeteria.

Stan sat down at one of the library tables. His right hand rested on his cheek, while his other hand just made patterns on the table with his finger. He just couldn't get Sebastian out of his head. He tried playing game apps on his phone to get Sebastian out of his head, but nothing worked. He was starting to become desperate for Sebastian now. With a sigh, he put his phone back in his pocket, and got up ready to join his friends. But as he was about to leave, Kyle walked over to him with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Stan, are you okay?" Stan just nodded his head. "Yeah. I just had a headache, and decided to come here to put my head down for a while." Kyle looked a little relieved, but still had a hint of worry. "Oh okay. Are you feeling any better?" "Yeah a little." Was Stan's reply. "Well, let's go outside and play some football. Cartman sucks at quarterback, so we need you back."

Stan smiled, and joined his friend. "Okay dude, let's go play." The two friends walked out of the library and on the playground to play football. Stan was starting to have fun, and his thoughts about Sebastian were starting to leave his mind. But, he still missed him. What Stan doesn't know is that Sebastian is watching him way up high on tree. Sebastian smiled as he saw Stan playing with his friends.He leaped away unnoticed. The bell rang and everyone went inside to return to class.

When school was over, Stan walked with Kyle home. He told Kyle he would text him later. Kyle simply said alright, and walked towards the direction of his home. Stan walked inside, and threw his back pack on the floor and headed up stairs to his room. When Stan opened the door, he nearly fell backwards at what he saw. He saw Sebastian sitting on his bed crossed legged. He wasn't wearing his teacher uniform, but simple blue skinny jeans with a plain black v neck shirt.

Stan couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sebastian's body was. It was muscular, but graceful at the same time. He also noticed his black fingernails and a Faustian star on his left hand. Which he would question about later. Stan walked slowly over to Sebastian. "Se-Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Sebastian chuckled, and got on his knees to be eye level with Stan. "Didn't I say I was going to see you soon?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would see you in my room!" Stan said. Sebastian scooped Stan up in his arms and held him in his lap. "Well, let's just say I am one very sneaky demon." Sebastian said with one eye closed in a sexy way. "You're telling me." Sebastian chuckled again. His behavior reminding him of Ciel's. Sebastian stood up with Stan in his arms, and sat down on the bed. Stan glanced down at the star on Sebastian's hand. He reached down, and stroked it with his finger. Sebastian noticed this, but didn't stop him. He just watched Stan stroke the star with his finger.

"What does this star mean?" Stan asked. "It's a Faustian star. Every demon has one, but some are different. We have these stars whenever we want to make a contract with a human." "What kind of contract?" Stan asked. "To be with a human forever, and to protect them. Until the day when the contract is broken, the demon will have the human's soul. Never being able to enter the gates of heaven."

The last part sent shivers down his spine. "So, when the human dies that's when the contract is broken, and you take his soul?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes." "Are you going to make a contract with me?" Stan said a little fearfully. "Not yet, but soon." Stan looked back down at the star. "If you take my soul, will I still be with you in hell?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Yes, I shall be with you for all eternity. Even in hell. "Stan laid his head on Sebastian warm chest. Listening to his heartbeat. Sebastian placed a hand on Stan's head, pressing it to his chest. The two stayed like that for a while. Sebastian looked down and noticed Stan feel asleep. Sebastian smiled a laid Stan down on his bed. He placed a gentle kiss on his cheeck, and stood up and walked towards the window. He looked back at Stan one last time, and jumped out the window disappearing from sight.

**Thanks a bunch for the nice review guys. ;) And To cat and nikki, you are very welcome. I might put Grell back in the next chapter. :) Hugs and kisses! See you in chapter 7. **


	7. Chapter 7: His Butler:Pondering

Chapter 7: His Butler Pondering

It was past midnight, and Sebastian was walking through the streets of South Park. He had his hands behind his back and a thoughtful look on his face. Sebastian was thinking about whether or not he should form a contract with Stan. Sebastian is beginning to love Stan as much as he loved Ciel, and he doesn't want to place the Faustian Star on his body due to the extreme pain in will cause and Sebastian does not want to hurt Stan in any form of way, but on the other hand he wants to be with Stan forever.

What must a demon do? As Sebastian was thinking about all this, he heard a high pitched voice that will annoy him to no end. "Sebastiiiiiiann!" Sebastian felt a headache coming on. _Why won't this reaper leave me alone? _ Sebastian turned around, and saw Grell running towards him at full speed about to give him a hug. When Grell got close enough, Sebastian moved out of the way and Grell went flying into someone's car making the alarm go off. Sebastian walked over to Grell and looked down at him. "What do you want now Grell?"

Grell stood up and fixed his posture. "Why just to pay you a little visit of course bassy." Grell said with a smirk. "Well thank you for your visit, and now leave me alone." Sebastian walked off leaving Grell just standing there. Grell ran up to keep up with Sebastian. "What's the matter bassy?" Sebastian looked at him. "It's nothing Grell. I'm just thinking about someone." Grell ran his fingers through his hair in a sexy manner. "I wonder who that may be." Sebastian twitched an eyebrow. "I'm not thinking about you. I'm thinking about Stan."

Grell's world crumbled. "That kid you were walking with! You're thinking about that little brat! Humph!" Grell turned his back on Sebastian. "I'm thinking about making a contract with him." This got Grell's attention. "You're going to make a contract with him?"

"Maybe. I'm not completely sure." Grell smiled. "Well if it will make you happy, then you should. After all, Grell hugged Sebastian. I can't stand to see my bassy so upset!" Sebastian sighed and pried Grell off of him. "I must be on my way Grell. Farewell." Sebastian walked off. "Farewell Sebastian darling! I'll see you soon!" Grell turned around and walked off. Sebastian turned around and saw Grell gone. _Finally_. Sebastian walked in the direction of Stan's house, and saw it just up ahead.

Sebastian leaped on someone's roof and did the same thing to the other until he reached Stan's roof. When he did he landed in front Stan's window. He quietly opened the window, and walked into Stan's room. Stan was in bed sound asleep completely unaware that Sebastian is in his room. Sebastian smiled and got into bed with Stan. He gently ran his fingers through his hair, and kissed his check softly. He wrapped his arms around Stan's waist and pulled him close to his body.

Stan stirred a little, feeling a little bit warmer. He turned his body around under something heavy, and snuggled his face into something very firm and warm. He felt light warm air on his face. Stan knitted his eyebrows together, and slowly opened his eyes. When he did he saw Sebastian lying in bed with him cuddling. Stan bolted out of bed. "Se-Sebastian! What are you doing in my bed?" Sebastian chuckled a little. "I thought you would like little company." Before Stan could protest, Sebastian pulled Stan into his lap and rocked him. "Shhhh go back to sleep Stan. We will talk in the morning." Stan yawned. He was to tired to argue and Sebastian's gentle rocking was not helping either. So Stan snuggled into Sebastian's chest and fell into a deep sleep. Sebastian looked down and saw that Stan had feel asleep. Sebastian smiled and laid down on the bed with Stan in his arms.

**_Sorry I took so long to update guys. I was preparing for my exams, which I will be taking Tuesday.*sigh* -_-_**

**_R&R! and I will See you in chapter 8.;)_**


	8. Chapter 8: His Butler: Dispised

Chapter 8: His Butler: Despised

**I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. My lab top wasn't working well. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy! :)**

Stan awoke to find himself in Sebastian's embrace. The demon was breathing steadily. His chest rising up and down. Stan smiled, and gently stroked Sebastian's beautiful face. He ran his small finger down Sebastian's cheek to his chin. He used his other hand to stroke Sebastian's raven black hair. He liked the way it felt. It reminded him of silk. Stan pulled his hands away, and gently removed himself from Sebastian. He got out of bed quietly, and headed to his door to make himself some breakfast.

He went down stairs to his kitchen, and made himself a bowl of cereal. His parents were still asleep, and Shelly was spending the night with her boyfriend. Stan had to admit that he was happy Shelly was gone. She was always bullying him for absolute no reason. And his parents don't seem to notice that. Stan sighed and finished his cereal. Sebastian came down stairs wearing a plain black tank top and grey sweatpants. He went into the kitchen, and found Stan sitting at the table eating his cereal.

Sebastian smiled and walked over to Stan. He gently put his hand on Stan's back, which caused him to almost jump out of his seat. Stan quickly turned around, and came face to face with Sebastian, Who was still smiling. "Good morning Stan. " Stan quickly replied, "Good morning." Sebastian took a seat next to Stan. "So Stan, What are we going to do today?" He asked with a grin. "We could hang out I guess. Maybe walk around town or something." Stan said. Sebastian nodded.

"That sounds fine. I would love to walk around, and see more of this town." Stan smiled. "Alright let me go get dressed, and we'll head out." Stan got up from his chair, along with Sebastian, and put his bowl in the sink. They headed up stairs to his room. Stan closed the door behind him, and took off his night clothes. Sebastian sat down on Stan's bed, and watched him undress. His body looking similar to Ciel's body. Slim, but with a little bit of muscle tone.

Sebastian licked his lips. Stan noticed Sebastian was watching him. His velvet red eyes penetrating through his body. Stan shivered, and hurriedly put on his blue jeans and brown and red jacket. He grabbed his blue and red poof ball hat off the floor, and put it on his head. "Are you ready to go?" Sebastian asked. Stan threw on his black shoes, and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Sebastian stood up, and followed Stan out the door. Stan made sure his parents weren't down stairs. He didn't want to be caught with a 6 foot 1, red eyed man with him. Luckily, they weren't. Stan and Sebastian quickly hurried out the front door. Once they were outside, they headed towards the sidewalk and started walking. Sebastian spoke up.

"Shouldn't you tell your parents that you are going out?" Stan replied, "It's alright. I'll tell them I was at Kyle's house when we go back home." Sebastian nodded his head. As they continued walking, they spotted Kyle walking towards them. "Hey dude." "Hey Kyle." Kyle looked up at Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian." Sebastian flashed a fake smile. "Hello Kyle." Sebastian can sense Kyle's hatred towards him. All demons can sense when something fears them or hates them. But, this doesn't bother Sebastian in the slightest. After all, He is a high ranked demon.

Kyle glared at Sebastian, Who's smiled turned into a chilling frown. His red eyes flashing demonically at the Jew. _That little brat. _Sebastian thought. Stan felt some tension in the air. He grabbed Sebastian's and Kyle's arms, and pulled them along. Stan noticed Sebastian was still giving Kyle a death glare. Stan spoke up.

"Uh so, what do you guys want to do?" Sebastian focused his attention back to Stan. "Anything is fine with me Stan." Kyle's lips turned into a little snarl. _Bastard._ Stan still felt some tension between them. So he decided to go to the movies. "How about we go to the movies?" Kyle nodded his head. "Sure dude. I'm cool with that." Sebastian spoke up. "That sounds like a great idea." Stan smiled. "Alright dudes, let's go."

As they walked in the direction of the movie theater, Kyle gave Sebastian another glare. Sebastian noticed this, and returned the glare. Sebastian was trying in all his will power not to attack Kyle, because his glares were starting to piss him off. Stan noticed the glares they were giving each other, and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9: His Butler: Sympathetic

Chapter 9: His Butler: Sympathetic

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry for the late update. My internet went down. In this chapter, Sebastian will begin to understand Kyle's hatred towards him. Enjoy. :)**

In the theater, Kyle, Stan, and Sebastian are sitting in the fourth row, enjoying "The Conjuring". Stan's eyes were glued to the screen. Clearly enjoying it. While Kyle had his eyes covered and kept jumping at a few scenes. Sebastian, however, was loving it. This was his type of movie. What would you expect from a demon?

As the boys were watching the movie, Sebastian looked at Kyle. _I wonder why he hates me so? _ Kyle felt something watching him. He turned his head, and saw Sebastian staring at him with piercing eyes. His velvet red eyes glowed in the dark theater, sending chills down Kyle's spine. The scary music coming from the movie wasn't helping at all. _Why is he staring at me like that? _Kyle decided to go to the bathroom and get away from his frightening gaze.

"Hey Stan, I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Stan faced his friend. "Alright dude, but hurry up. You're going to miss the best parts." Kyle got up, and bolted out the theater. Heading straight for the bathroom. Once he reached his destination, he cautiously opened the door. Thankfully, no one was in there. He walked over to the sink, and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. _Why does he always give me that look? What have I ever done to him? and why is he trying to steal my best friend from me? _ All these questions zoomed through Kyle's head. Just the thought of Stan not being his friend anymore, made him want to cry.

He knew Stan since preschool and their friendship is very strong. Kyle felt tears run down his cheeks. _If Stan leaves me, I'll have no more friends. I'll be alone. _Kyle sat under the sink and cried at the possibility of that becoming a reality . In the theater, Stan and Sebastian were still watching the movie. Stan noticed Kyle has been gone for quite a while. "Hey Sebastian, I wonder what's taking Kyle so long"? Sebastian looked at Stan. "I'm not sure. Do you want me to go check on him"?

Stan nodded his head. "Sure dude, buy hurry back." Sebastian stood up, and walked quietly out the theater. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He heard soft sniffles. He looked down and saw Kyle sitting under the sink crying. Sebastian's eyes softened. He carefully bent down in front of Kyle. "Kyle? What's wrong?" He asked softly. Kyle looked up, then buried his face back into his knees. "Leave me alone." But of course, Sebastian wasn't going anywhere.

Sebastian gently placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder, causing him to jump. Kyle looked into Sebastian's eyes. He saw sympathy and worry in his eyes. Sebastian spoke up again softly. "Kyle, please tell me what's wrong. Whatever is troubling you, I'll help you." Kyle sniffed. How could he trust him? He's a cruel, heartless demon. Demons don't care about human feelings. But, Kyle had no choice here. So, he began to explain to Sebastian why he was crying and why he doesn't like him. Sebastian was listening very carefully. _So this is why he hates me. He thought I was stealing Stan from him. _After a few minutes, Kyle finally finished talking.

Sebastian looked at Kyle with sympathy. "Come here Kyle." Kyle looked at Sebastian and saw he had his arms open. Kyle hesitated for minute, but found himself slowly crawling out from under the sink and into Sebastian arms. Sebastian lifted Kyle's body into his lap and slowly rocked him. Kyle laid his head on Sebastian's chest. Listening to his heart. _Demons have a heart? _ Thought Kyle. Sebastian spoke up again. "Kyle, I would never steal Stan from you. I see how you two are together and I realize that your friendship with him is very strong. I am a demon, and demons don't usually care for friends. So, you don't have to worry about me taking him from you."

Kyle looked up at Sebastian. "So... You're not trying to take him from me?" Sebastian shook his head. "Of course not. I would never." Sebastian smiled and wiped Kyle's remaining tears with his thumb. Kyle softly smiled back. "Let's head back to the theater. I'm pretty sure Stan is getting worried." Sebastian nodded in agreement. Sebastian took Kyle's hand and the two of them walked out of the bathroom. Kyle found himself still smiling. _Maybe Sebastian isn't so bad after all._


End file.
